gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:White Eaglet
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Eastern European supercentenarians page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ozcaro (talk) 14:32, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi, please verify Jozef Kowalski, do it for Poland. Such an honor would be done to our country by having a man in the top 10 oldest ever, despite our relatively smaller popilation. Please do so. Gedackt the King (talk) 16:14, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Augusta Holtz is not German, remove her now and apologize to her relatives. Nels Leonardsen, Director of GELRO GRG Correspondent Norway (talk) 07:58, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Grighoy Nestor Please dont remove him from the list. I have discovered documents for him. Nels Leonardsen, Director of GELRO GRG Correspondent Norway (talk) 08:43, November 15, 2015 (UTC) He is already debunked. He was born in 1911 and was 96. Richard Monkey (talk) 08:48, November 15, 2015 (UTC) With all respect, Nels, that information does not come from a reliable source. Besides, that article is about Central Europe. Ukraine is not considered as part of the region. Sincerely.White Eaglet (talk) 08:53, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay, then add him to the Easter European supercentenarian articles because I can't as I just created my account and it's only for established users. Ive a birth record, baptism record and marriage record enough to get him verified. Only problem is negotiating with Robert, he's become very rude to me these days. Nels Leonardsen, Director of GELRO GRG Correspondent Norway (talk) 08:56, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Did you not read what I said? He has already been debunked! Richard Monkey (talk) 08:58, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I've discovered that the 1911 born guy is absolutely different. The 1911 guy is born in Huta Zlomy meanwhile Nestor claims Monasterz. There's a birth record issued in Monasterz of the same name and born 1891. The 1911 guy is just a misunderstanding Nels Leonardsen, Director of GELRO GRG Correspondent Norway (talk) 09:04, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Get your facts right Dear Waclaw, For your kind information Eugenie Blanchard is a FRENCH supercentenarian. Overseas regions are also part of france, just like Hawaii is a part of the USA. So please don't try to make it look like that overseas regions are soverign territories. This is an encyclopedia. Kind Regards Nels Leonardsen, Director of GELRO GRG Correspondent Norway (talk) 10:54, November 15, 2015 (UTC) lmao lmao good job sockpuppeting on wikipedia. what a good way to represent the grg. nice to see grg correspondants and grown men like you and robert acting like little kids and arguing with wikipedia instead of working to improve it. am i the only one that finds it pathetic that robart has been holding a grudge on wikipedia for about 10 years and wont move on? this behaviour further proves you guys are immature amatuers and not professionals that represent an organisation. improve your behaviour son. (unsigned edit by Gerontology Wiki troll) Response: And just whom do you think you are? You can't even spell "correspondents". "Grown men"...is that a sexist comment? You failed to capitalize a proper name. As for Wikipedia, my argument is not with Wikipedia but those who fail to follow Wikipedia's own core policies of "No Original Research, Neutral Point of View, and Reliable Sources". I don't hold grudges. It's not a personal thing. It's about DOING THE RIGHT THING. Some people wish to make this world a better place, and some wish to make it a worse place. I choose the former; you choose the latter. Ryoung122 (talk) 15:41, November 30, 2015 (UTC)